Flames of Frozen Morales
by Bloody-Kiss
Summary: Kaoru retells her life as a mortal falling in love with a demon, stuck in a cave while Kenshin tells about his love life in cage, captured...
1. The Legend of Flames and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Samurai X.  
  
Flames of Frozen Morales  
  
Chapter 1: Legend Of Flames and Ice (This isn't a Soujiro and Kaoru fic) A smiling boy leaned against the wall, listening to his grandpa talk about legends and myths. Grandpa: "You know they say that a beautiful ice princess lives in the cave. They also say that legends tell of her falling in love with a red hair samurai when she was still human. Because she fell in love with him, he became a fire demon and her, a cold-hearted goddess. They couldn't love or touch each other." The boy looked confused asking the reason, why it was a crime to fall in love... Grandpa: "Cause, she was to wed a sorcerer, a man desperate of her love and touch. He cursed them both when learning of their treason and love. So she stays in that cave, watching while mortals pass by and she has to face an eternity of despair without her lover to stand next to her." The boy smiled, gathered his things and left.  
He entered the cave and felt a cold presence. He turned around to see a beautiful girl, only about his age. She had frosty raven hair, narrow blue eyes, bloody lips and wore a see through drape. She glared daggers at him as if to strike him to a lifeless shell. He grew a barrier of fear and stupidity. He then noticed that she was blind. Then he stood his ground and smiled his usual smile. She smile and then walked away leaving or turning everything to pure ice. Soujiro gulped and walked forward. She sat on the iced stairs. He walked towards her, standing as still as the ice itself. He smelled a scent of jasmine and lavenders. Princess Ice: What do you want pathetic human?" Soujiro gulped and replied, "Dear Ice Queen, I have come to find knowledge of your life, of the reason why you linger in such coldness of locations and in such a manner of despair?" She stared straight into his eyes, as if casting curses and spells, yet she simply smiled showing no more emotions except that of hesitation. Princess Ice: "I shall tell my life, the reasons and knowledge you seek.... but why I ask, why have you come to seek such a useless...burden of knowledge, something that will only take space in your brain, something that would be of no use, no purpose like a lifeless immortal who doesn't live and who doesn't die?" She spoke with passion and showed signs of emotion. Soujiro, no longer afraid, felt pity and sorrow. Soujiro: "The man who has imprison you, of life, liberty and especially of love has also cursed my family of hatred and despair, of longing and death. My family served, like a loyal dog and in the end he cursed us, to never gain, never have control but only to serve and give. I'm through giving, because of him I lost the love of my life, I gave her my heart and in the end she left me because of that curse, because I would never gain but give..." She noticed the hatred and passion he spoke of, the experience of losing and of his deep love for the woman. Princess Ice: "Fine...I'll tell you of my life...it all started when I was only....  
  
A little girl ran towards her father. He smiled and faded away into the darkness of shadows. She glanced about, hoping to find her dear father...she wept and cried his name endlessly. Then a cry as loud and pounding as thunder echoed across the forest. Kaoru ran, searching for her father's voice...her head was spinning with confusion and fear. Her eyes were failing her; she felt the deep tears and darkness surround her as a light struck the ground. It was so beautiful, that words could not describe it, and from that moment on, her eyes were of no use to her. She ran only deeper and deeper into the darkness, she ran so deep that her legs could no longer carry her, but she never gave up, if she had to run for her entire life she would. After hitting a couple of trees and tripping into the mud she finally bumped into someone or some people. It was a group of men, samurais they sounded like. Kaoru fell to her knees, finally spending the last of her energy.  
  
As she woke up, she could hear someone close by. She turned he head towards that direction, looking confused. He walked closer and closer while Kaoru moved further until she touched the wall. Man: "Don't worry little girl...my name is Hajime Saitoh, 3rd Squad leader of the Shinsengumi. My men found you running around the forest, can you tell me your name or how you became blind?" Kaoru was speechless and paralyzed by fear. No I can't be afraid of this man. Kaoru: "I got separated from my father...I saw a light and my eyes became blind...and my name is Kaoru Kamiya" She felt him frown uneasily and he turned away. Saitoh: "The women will help you...we'll be taking care of you from now on..."  
Days passed quickly, Kaoru had learned to cook, to sew everything a women needed to learn, but she felt an emptiness, a lust for filling it and everyday she watched the men train. She would grab a heavy stick and copy them. After 6 months, Saitoh had finally realized, the chii growing in Kaoru, she had become more powerful and prideful...she was still innocent and cute but her eyes were becoming more deadly and narrow. Saitoh discovered of her secret training, of her pride and of her desire to avenge her father. She felt as if his soul did not die a cleansed death, something unholy, as if he was murdered.  
Saitoh walked up to Kaoru and grinned, he always wanted his personal pupil. Saitoh: "Kaoru...do you want to become stronger?" Kaoru: "What are you suggesting?" Saitoh: "How about I start training you in kendo, in the art of killing, of pride and honor." Kaoru looked confused and yet smiled, eyes glistening with specks of hope and approval. Saitoh: "We'll start at sunset until sunrise." Kaoru: "You mean we'll be training at sunset and through the entire night to sunrise?" Saitoh nodded, trying to trigger an emotion, her abilities...if she was capable of hiding her emotions, just to make it harder for him to read her. She nodded blankly without a shine of happiness and without a shadow of disapproval. He grinned, taking a liking to his new pupil. 


	2. Her New Found Life

  
  
Chapter 2: Her New Found Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X.  
  
The sun glistened over the turf, sending hot tempers across the blood red horizon, as if being devoured into a moon full of light and beauty. Kaoru held her first sword, like an experienced amateur. Saitoh smirked and held his sword. Saitoh: "Attack!" Kaoru charged forward with equal balance and speed. Her blow came hard down past Saitoh's chin. He smiled, knowing she was determine to defeat her opponents and learn from her defeat in training. Saitoh: "Good...actually better than some men in this camp. But not good enough...you must become stronger, stronger than me, to make me proud of me teaching you..." Kaoru stood silent as the shadow that lingered behind her came closer and closer, it was Saitoh, haunting her with his eyes and the sound of silence ness. She acted like a calm sea, moving as if she was the flow of waves. She dodged his attack with swiftness and flexibility, and yet like an amateur she was angered easily. Saitoh smirked at her reaction and flowed away into the shadows of darkness. She sighed uneasily and observed the movements in the wind, the sound of silence and touch in the vibrations of movement. Soon a bokken was at her neck, she looked down disappointed at her own stupidity and weakness. She felt useless, like as if she couldn't do anything, and she hated the feeling when feeling like nothing or something that couldn't even do anything.  
After hours of training and sweat, Kaoru still stood on her 2 legs, she would never give in, she breathed heavily trying to conserve energy. She wanted to win; she wanted to feel powerful as well as useful. She then was struck again by the bokken, and flew across the air, and some how she got up, ready to fight, ready to never give up. Finally she charged forward and found his vulnerable spot, under his left hand. She aimed at it, and Saitoh was the one to fall into the dust.  
She smiled, feeling happy and satisfied, satisfied of her lust, her lust of victory and power. Saitoh smirked, nodding approval of his student, of the one that would carry the fighting spirit into the modern world. It was already sunrise, and Kaoru slowly drifted into her bed of sleep...  
  
6 years later... (She's 16 now)  
Laughter filled the room, while silence was kept in the corners. Kaoru sat in the corner watching everyone laugh and bicker away. She had learned to be observant, to keep her silence, and yet she wanted to scream, to embrace people with spirit and hatred. She had become emptier than she thought, when she was younger she lusted for a desire of power, now she knows that, that wasn't what she needed, it had only made her lust for something more. She missed her rage, her spirit and innocence, something that was taken away when she had become stronger and yet she still felt that innocence lingering in the shadows; she still felt a presence of rage and spirit. She felt like her emotions were bottle up, like a holler screaming for an entrance, of freedom.  
Kaoru walked across the room and silence filled peoples mouth, everyone was afraid of her, she was known as Demon Beauty or Lotus-Eyed. Her skills ranked high into the ranks of Battousai, although they had never met or crossed their skills. She exited with silence and walked out into the streets... 


	3. His Present Life

Chapter 3: His Present Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Samurai X.  
  
Thank you Cards McCarthy, my only reviewer so far.... sigh  
  
A flaming young man stood, yelling and screaming for his freedom. His eyes were that of a wolf, his flaring hair like a flame and his body in a kinder of flames. He banged the doors, the endless walls and screamed, and finally a young girl heard him. She had hair like a raven, the eyes of the innocent blue sea. She was the spitting image of a young Kaoru; she was the sister of the Sorcerer, Miak. She sighed and pulled a weak smile. Kenshin glared, despising her as much as he despised her brother.  
  
She looked down and stated: "Hello Kenshin. Are you okay?" Kenshin gave her a cold shoulder, not showing any signs of greetment. She smiled and brought him food. But as she put it down, he pushed it away, knocking all the food away. She was hit against the wall, and she still smiled, trying to be as strong as rock. Kenshin replied: "Go away Si." Si smiled weakly and asked: "Is Kaoru as beautiful as they say?" Kenshin glared and answered with a snort: "Yes...I'd say she looked like you, just more..." He was lost in his own words, wondering how she looked at this moment. She stared at him, wondering of next words.  
  
He gazed into the emptiness and frowned. She wondered, How could a bond be so powerful to make one such loyal? Kenshin stated: "You know, you remind me of her?" He had tried to make her happy by giving her his view point of Kaoru. She smiled; her smile had a glimmer of happiness and joy. Si sighed out of the silence: "How did you meet Kaoru anyways?" Kenshin thought for a moment and broke their silence: "It started in ...  
  
She was walking in the streets with the Shinsengumi, wearing their uniform. She was Saitoh's pupil and therefore a part of the Shinsengumi. She was the first female and so far the last. Kenshin lingered in the shadows, when he noticed that there beside Saitoh was girl, very young he'd say, about 17 or 15. She shot up a deadly glare at Kenshin, feeling his chi in the shadows. He smirked, knowing she would be a fun prey. Saitoh noticed the tension between them and blocked Kaoru's eye contact by a wave of his hands. She smiled at her teacher, showing him respect and attention. Okita looked confused but didn't bother.  
  
Finally after they were gone, Kenshin walked out of the shadows and smelt the scent of white plums. A girl with amber eyes and black hair stood. She was beautiful, like a white dove. She smiled and turned away. Later that night.... The rain poured endlessly into the night, filling the earth with water. Kaoru looked out the porch, thinking of where her life was leading. Saitoh sat beside her. Saitoh replied to her silence: "What were you doing at the market?" Kaoru stared and complied: "Nothing...it's just that I felt a strong presence." Saitoh grinned and continued: "His name is the Battousai, a legend of men. One of the men who helped the idea of helping the weak, of killing people to save other people. A not wise boy, still a child in many a ways." Kaoru thought of this and simply stated: "If he is a worthy opponent I am satisfied. I do not care about his ideas, only of his skill with the sword." Saitoh smiled and replied: "Then you do not care if he was the one who killed your father in the woods?"  
  
Kaoru paused showing a kinder of rage and anger. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. How dare he? He killed my father or is Saitoh just playing with my mind? Saitoh frowned, sensing the unpleasant thoughts clouding the young one's mind. He simply replied: "Sorry if I never told you, young one, you would not make it if I told you at the age of a toddling mind that you were back then." Kaoru smiled and complied: "No...I should thank you for such information you have brought to me." Saitoh begged: "If you wish, you may defeat him in battle. But not kill, let him live with the shame of defeat by one such as young as yourself and plus a young female. Then I beg you to live your life as any other young woman, find your home, find your family and live it. I do not want you to keep on carrying the hands of blood." Kaoru glared and stated: "It is my life, I may choose to whatever path I choose. I am happy that you are concerned." Saitoh sighed, knowing of his student's rock head.   
Kenshin killed yet another victim in the rain and noticed the same women he had seen before. She carried an umbrella, wearing the white kimono. She fainted and Kenshin grunted and carried her off. He opened the shoji door and the old women looked shocked. Old women stated: "My lord! What is this girl doing here?" Kenshin replied: "She will work for her stay." He carried her up and rested next to the books. 


	4. His Kiss

Kenshin sighed as he left the girl to her own. It had been a week since the time he found her. They were growing quite fond of each other. He was sorely tired and he needed a wench to fill his appetite. He opened the shoji doors and walked down the night filled street. He had been in celibacy for 3 months now and a man could go crazy sometimes. As he walked into the tavern, he saw that people froze. The Shinsegumi was here, 3 of them. 2 of who he was familiar with, Saitoh and Okita. The other was the girl earlier, the one glaring at him. Boldly, Kenshin walked up to them and replied, "I suggest we don't fight. This is a public place and we'll just avoid each other." The girl snorted and turned away while Okita smiled at her and Saitoh twisted his lips in mockery. "…I guess we could do that, right Kaoru?" The girl, her name obviously Kaoru glared.

Kaoru heard someone come in the tavern, it was a high ki and then she felt an instant recognition. It was the Battousai. She could feel his presence ticking up her spine and she shuddered. Okita obviously heard her and whispered to her, "Are you okay, little Kaoru?" She smiled, not looking at him but smiled just to ensure him. She heard the Battousai leave and quickly said, "Is it true that a girl named Tomoe is under the protection of the Battousai?" Saitoh said in his matter of fact voice, "Yes. We can use her to our advantage. They say he is weakening because he is falling in love. But he does not look like a man in love; no man can hide a feeling such as love for long or even affection. Maybe we should attack her and capture her or something….what do you think Okita?" Okita smiled his boyish grin, and although Kaoru could not see it, she felt it. "Yes, maybe we should…"

They were going to leave but Kaoru said, "I have an appointment tonight and must leave, you two. Oyasumi…" Kaoru needed badly to give the man his money. She was gambling and drunk and she owe him. Either that or she could kill him…she thought. No, I will keep my word and give him my money. She hurried but then she felt a presence. She turned around and heard his voice, "Kaoru, it is? I wonder where your friends are." She glared at him, and though she could not see, she felt him grin and take into her body. Though she wore garments, she felt naked somehow. "What, are you speechless? How old are you? 16, 15 or 17? I wonder if you're a virgin…wait, of course you are, Saitoh would kill the man who laid a finger on his apprentice." She didn't blush, but smiled twistedly. "And what business is it of yours? Surely you have enough of that Tomoe slut to fill your hunger or do have hundred of women at your feet? I pity the woman you will love or marry. But then again, you're a heartless and obedient bastard who can't think for himself…why not take more power for yourself and gain? I always wondered…"

Kenshin flinched at the question and saw the mockery in her hollow eyes. She also insulted Tomoe. But if he retaliated to that, they would use to Tomoe to get at him….As if reading his thoughts, she said, "What you don't want to say anything about the way I insulted your little Tomoe? But then again, if you did, she would be dead in the next week or day, right?"

Kenshin flinched at stared into her eyes. He moved closer, wanting to strangle her. But before he could realize what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were soft and full, her skin white and smooth. Her eyes were blue and widened. He pulled her closer and with a startled grasp she fought him. But he held tighter. Her mouth was delicate and sweet. When he let go, he realized she was trembling. A Shinsegumi like her was trembling. The thought would make him laugh, but he didn't feel like laughing at the moment. He heard her whisper, "Damn you, Battousai…DAMN YOU!" With that she stood up and struck out her sword…


	5. Miak, the sorcerer

Kaoru stuck out her sword, the moonlight illuminating in her eyes and the fury showing its anger through the stance of her brows. Kenshin backed away, repulsed by what he did, disgusted that he desired such a horrid wench. "You bastard, touch me again and I'll make sure you suffer. First with that master of yours, your friends and then that whore Tomoe. I will take what you have taken from me!!!" With that she ran forward striking at will, her sword cutting into his arm.

Kenshin was shocked to his very core, this wench. He threw her aside and she hit the wall. He could see the evil smile creeping onto her lips. Then as fast as lightning she came and before he could counter a voice rang, "Kaoru!!" Kaoru turned around and Kenshin used this to his advantage, cutting her arm deeply. She cried out and used her sword to swipe his chest. A small cut formed and he smiled. She was already weakening.

Then out of nowhere a man appears with a tall frame. He had dark red eyes along with black hair. He had stubborn chin along side with a straight nose and long arms. "Miak?" Kaoru spat. "You've disturbed our battle, now leave before I kill you, mongrel!" Kenshin smiled at her cursing. "Kaoru, I've come to save you…I…I love you!!" Kaoru almost jumped Kenshin saw. Then she laughed, "A man in love with me. Who'd ever thought!!! HA HA HA!!" This only angered the man more it seemed.

Kenshin then replied, "Look lover boy, we're kinda busy right now and if you just hightail it out of here, we won't kill you…wait I won't kill you but she might so run along, kid…" The boy actually stared at him and scowled. Then the thought occurred to Kenshin, he's jealous! "YOU stole Kaoru's kiss and I'll make sure you die, you filthy bastard. That was supposed to be mine!!"

Kenshin just laughed and laughed until Kaoru's hilt slammed against his cheek. "Forget him and let's continue our battle!!"

Kenshin started but then a fire ball was hauled at him. Then he turned his gaze to the man and growled. "Miak!!! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!" Kaoru screamed. But Miak only smiled at Battousia and a chill went up Kenshin's bones....this was one battle he might not win...


	6. Hello

Hello. This might come as a surprise to you that I'm going to update this. I'm bloody kiss's sister actually and I'm going to write her stories for her with her permission. I have my own account actually but I really want to continue her stories. My other account's pen name is luciferius if you want to check it out. I mostly write Naruto stories and I have one Samurai Deeper Kyo one.

Well…

I've got to do my homework right now but I've decided to continue her stories for her. I'm going to update her Flames of Frozen Morale's chapters actually since most of it doesn't really make that much sense. Yeah…I'll also continue from her In His Eyes.

But, expect me to update by at least Sunday next week.


End file.
